


Melody of my heart

by Leiko_Matsunami



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiko_Matsunami/pseuds/Leiko_Matsunami
Summary: Zwei beste Freundinnen und eigentlich normale Mädchen kommen neu an die Cross Academy. Plötzlich ist alles durcheinander, denn es gibt Vampire in der Day-Class, kalte Reinblüter spielen auf einmal Streiche und der Rektor dreht durch. Er schickt Day-Class Schüler und Schülerinnen in die Night-Class. Kiryu-kun verliert den Glauben an den Rektor und kann nicht fassen, was hier passiert. Dann noch die seltsamen Äußerungen der neuen Schülerinnen? Was hat das alles nur auf sich? Zwischendrin natürlich die große Liebe, Humor und hoffentlich viel Spaß.





	Melody of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Guten Morgen und herzlich Willkommen zu meiner Vampire Knight FF. 
> 
> Einigen könnte sie bekannt vorkommen, da ich die Geschichte auch auf Fanfiktion.de veröffentliche. 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

Prolog - Weißt du was, wir machen uns einen Spaß daraus

„Ich bin ganz schön aufgeregt“, murmelte Aiko neben mir und strich sich eine Strähne ihres braunen Haares zurück.  
„Na los, wir sollten Rektor Cross nicht länger als nötig warten lassen“, meinte ich und marschierte los. Meine hüftlangen schwarzen Haare schwangen bei jedem Schritt ein wenig. Neugierig sah Aiko sich um, während wir zum Schulgebäude gingen und unsere Koffer hinter uns herzogen.  
„Bist du denn gar nicht aufgeregt, Leiko?“, fragte Aiko und sah mich neugierig an.  
„Nicht wirklich. Ist doch nur eine neue Schule“, antwortete ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Du bist aufgeregt“, sagte sie grinsend. Ich selbst musste auch schmunzeln. Ich war tatsächlich ein wenig aufgeregt, schließlich kam man nicht jeden Tag an die hochgelobte Cross-Academy. Allerdings war ich nicht ganz so offen, was meine Gefühle anging, wie meine beste Freundin.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren wir am Büro des Rektors angekommen. Ich hob die Hand und klopfte. Wenige Sekunden später konnte man von drinnen ein „Herein!“, vernehmen. Ich schob die Tür und trat gefolgt von den beiden anderen ein.  
„Ah! Ihr müsste die neuen Day-Class Schülerinnen sein! Aiko Namikara und Leiko Matsunami, habe ich Recht?“, aufgeregt sah er uns an. Überrascht blinzelte ich.>Day-Class?<, fragte ich Aiko in Gedanken. Das war eine Fähigkeit von uns beiden, die wir sehr früh entdeckt hatten. Wir waren nicht nur die besten Freunde, wir waren auch miteinander verwandt. Um keine Ahnung wie viele Ecken, aber wir waren verwandt. Und die Telepathie funktionierte auch nur unter uns zweien, nicht einmal mit unseren Eltern.  
„Ja, das sind wir. Aber …“, wollte Aiko gerade anfangen, wurde aber direkt unterbrochen.  
„Super! Eure Bücher, Uniformen und der Stundenplan sind schon in euerm Zimmer. Ihr seid zusammen in einem Doppelzimmer, ich hoffe, das stört euch nicht?“, fragend sah der Rektor uns an.  
„Nein, aber …“, jetzt wurde ich unterbrochen. >Kann der einen nicht ausreden lassen?!<, hörte ich Aiko fragen. >Scheinbar nicht<, antwortete ich.  
„Sehr schön. Dann will ich euch gar nicht länger aufhalten. Ach, eine wichtige Sache noch. Sobald es dunkel ist, ist Sperrstunde, das heißt, ihr dürft nicht mehr aus dem Wohnheim raus, verstanden?“, forschend sah Rektor Cross uns an. Auf unser Nicken hin, fuhr er fort. „Das gilt selbstverständlich für die ganze Day-Class. Zero Kiryu und Yuki, meine Tochter, sind die Vertrauensschüler hier. Solltet ihr also irgendwelche Fragen oder Probleme haben, wendet euch einfach sie.“ In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Nachdem der Rektor ein „Herein“, gerufen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und ich Mädchen trat ein. Sie war ungefähr 1,52 m groß und hat schulterlange braune Haare. Ihre braunen Augen schauten uns freundlich an.  
„Das ist Yuki“, stellte der Rektor sie vor, es war unverkennbar wie stolz er auf das Mädchen war, welches sich jetzt lächelnd verbeugte.  
„Freut mich euch kennenzulernen!“, ihre Stimme war sanft und ließ mich automatisch lächeln.  
„Freut mich ebenfalls, Cross-san. Ich bin Matsunami Leiko“, stellte ich mich vor. Ich bemerkte Yukis bewundernden Blick, als sie meine Augen sah. Ja, so welche Blicke bekam ich des Öfteren ab. Wo meine Haare einfach schwarz waren, waren meine Augen eisblau, mit weißen Absetzungen und einer schwarzen Umrandung. Aiko hatte das Blau mal so beschrieben, als würde man direkt in einen strahlend blauen Himmel oder einen klaren See gucken.  
„Ich bin Namikara Aiko“, stellte sich Aiko nach mir vor. Ihre braunen Augen strahlten Yuki an. Die beiden waren sich recht ähnlich, wie ich so bemerkte. Beide recht zierlich, braune Haare in einem Bobschnitt und ebenfalls braune Augen. Allerdings waren Aikos Haare und Augen dunkler.  
„Yuki, bringst du die zwei bitte in ihr Zimmer?“, bat der Rektor und bevor eine von uns etwas sagen konnte, machte Yuki sich schon auf den Weg.  
>Ja, super. Jetzt sind wir Vampire in der Day-Class<, stellte Aiko unnötigerweise aber zurecht entnervt fest.  
>Weißt du was, wir machen uns einen Spaß daraus<, funkte ich zurück und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Mit einem schelmischen Ausdruck in den Augen sah sie mich an.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Day-Class Wohnheim und zu unserem Zimmer erklärte Yuki uns alles Wichtige über die Schule und zeigte uns nebenbei, wo wir was finden würden.  
„Dankeschön, Yuki-san“, bedankten Aiko, als wir unser Zimmer erreicht hatten. Ich nickte Yuki dankend zu und sie verabschiedete sich. Das Zimmer war relativ schlicht gehalten. Die zwei Betten standen an der langen Seite gegenüber der Tür, das eine stand links an der Wand, dann kam ein Fenster und das andere Bett stand wieder an der Wand. Wenn wir aus dem Fenster sahen, konnten wir ganz hinten eine Koppel erkennen, auf welcher zwei Pferde waren, und den Weg, der zum Schulgebäude führte.  
Neben der Tür waren links und rechts jeweils ein Schrank, auch zwei Schreibtische waren im Zimmer, beide standen links an der Wand.  
Aiko warf sich auf das Bett ganz rechts und ich beschlagnahmte das Bett links an der Wand. Wir warfen die Koffer auf das Bett und fingen an, unsere Sachen auszuräumen. Klamotten in den Schrank, sämtliche Badutensilien in den Nachttisch und Schreibsachen auf den Schreibtisch. Gerade als Aiko die Fenster aufmachte, klopfte es an die Tür. Da Aiko sowieso stand, machte sie direkt die Tür auf. Davor stand der Rektor.  
„Eine Sache hatte ich noch vergessen. Zwei Pferde stehen im Stall. Kaishan und Lanajo?“ So schnell konnte der Rektor gar nicht gucken, wie ich vom Bett aufgesprungen und rausgeschossen war. Ich meinte noch Aiko: „Weg ist sie“, gesagt gehört zu haben.

Ich folgte dem Weg durch die Bäume und landete schließlich am Stallgebäude. Sofort schoss ich in die Stallgasse und zuckte erstmal zurück, als ich eine weiße, sehr, sehr wütende Stute in der ersten Box auf der linken Seite sah.  
Wütend starrte sie mich an und scharrte mit einem Huf.  
„Na holla, du bist aber sauer“, murmelte ich und ging vorsichtig auf die Stute zu. Ich war noch nie ängstlich Pferden gegenüber gewesen.  
Meine Anwesenheit schien die Stute ziemlich nervös zu machen und es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass ich hier hineinspazierte.  
„Nana, sei doch nicht so wütend“, murmelte ich in einem beruhigenden Tonfall und ging vorsichtig einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Ihre Reaktion war ein warnendes Schauben. Ihre Ohren hatte sie drohend angelegt. Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand aus, das hatte nur zur Folge, dass die Stute nach mir schnappte.  
„Hey!“, herrschte ich sie an. Ich duldete ja vieles bei Pferden, vielleicht ließ ich auch das ein oder andere durchgehen, aber Beißen und Treten war etwas, was ich überhaupt nicht duldete.  
Kurz schien es, als würde sie sich beruhigen, aber falsch gedacht. Bei meinem nächsten vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu, stieg sie. Ich beobachtete ihr Verhalten mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Meine Güte … ich kenne kein Pferd, welches so ein Aggressionspotenzial hat wie du“, seufzte ich und ging weiter. Die Stute würde ich irgendwann so weit haben, dass ich sie streicheln konnte.

„Na, ihr zwei?“, begrüßte ich meine beiden Schätze und streichelte beiden über den Nüstern. Rechts stand Lanajo, mein Lusitano Holsteiner Mix mit einem großen Anteil Englischen Vollblut. Er war 1,77 m groß und ein Schimmel. Mähne, Schweif und Beine waren noch grau, aber bald würde er ein kompletter Schimmel sein, so wie Kaishan. Kaishan war ein Shagya Araber, ebenfalls Schimmel und 1,64 m groß. Lanajo war gerade erst fünf Jahre alt, während Kaishan “schon“ fünfzehn Jahre war.  
„Wir wollen raus!“, riefen beide im Chor. Ich musste lachen, es war so klar. Die beiden waren absolute Freiheitsliebhaber.  
Am Halfter führte ich die Pferde aus den Boxen. Da ich Lanajo noch nicht allzu lange hatte, gerade mal zwei Jahre, sprang ich auf Kaishans Rücken. Lanajo, welcher zwar der Jüngere von den beiden, aber auch der mit dem stärksten Willen und der größten Durchsetzungskraft war, trotte noch hinter uns her. Aber sobald er den Eingang der noch fast 900 Meter entfernten Weide sehen konnte, schoss er wie ein geölter Blitz los. Ich musste lachen, dieser Jungspund steckte wirklich voller Energie.  
„Das lassen wir uns nicht gefallen!“, rief ich lachend aus und trieb Kaishan in den Galopp. Ich griff in seine lange Mähne und lehnte nach vorne, als mein Araber losschoss. Kaishan als reinrassiger Araber, schaffte es kurz vor der Wiese an Lanajo vorbei und blieb dann so plötzlich stehen, dass ich nach vorne flog. Als hätte es Kaishan darauf angelegt, streckte er den Hals nach unten, dass ich jeglichen Halt verlor und über seinen Hals nach unten kullerte. Belustigt schnaubten meine beiden Schimmel. Ich selbst lag auf dem Rücken und starrte in den Himmel. Mit einem „Aha“, setzte ich mich auf und starrte meine Schimmel an. Grinsend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und rappelte mich auf.  
>Oh man, du schießt echt immer den Vogel ab<, hörte ich Aiko. Sie war definitiv kurz vorm Lachen, so wie sich das angehört hatte.  
>Ich weiß, ich bin immer zum Lachen da<, schnaubte ich belustigt und stand auf. Nachdem ich mich von den Schimmeln verabschiedet hatte, schloss ich den Weidezaun hinter mir und überprüfte mein Sattelzeug.


End file.
